


О принадлежности

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull's Chargers, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Итак, это случилось. Они всё-таки догадались. Два года службы, несколько сотрясений мозга, несчетное количество шрамов — и вдруг это больше ничего не значит. Вот она, благодарность Тевинтера.https://ficbook.net/readfic/8292197





	О принадлежности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's about belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407729) by [skogr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skogr/pseuds/skogr). 



Итак, это случилось. Они всё-таки догадались. Два года службы, несколько сотрясений мозга, несчетное количество шрамов — и вдруг это больше ничего не значит. Вот она, благодарность Тевинтера. 

— Дерьмо, — говорит он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. В палатке только он и целитель, да и то, целитель валяется на полу без сознания. Крэм вырубил его, как только осознал, чем именно целитель ему пригрозил. Пожалуй, он перестарался. Может даже поторопился. Возможно, целителя удалось бы переубедить, но он мудак, и Крэму очень хотелось ударить его чем-нибудь тяжёлым, что он, в общем-то, и сделал. 

Обычно он не настолько вспыльчив, но не в такой ситуации, когда всё стремительно несётся под откос. 

Будь прокляты любопытные целители, самодовольные засранцы и гребаный кинжал, от которого он не смог увернуться! Целитель даже не успел приступить к лечению, так что у Крэма по-прежнему имелась открытая рана чуть ниже рёбер, которая болела всё сильнее по мере того, как проходил боевой задор.

— Дерьмо, — повторяет он с горячностью, безуспешно роясь в лекарствах. У него есть пара минут перед тем, как кто-нибудь сюда заглянет, и ему нужно сбежать до того, как они будут решать, что с ним делать: убить сейчас, убить потом или, возможно, помиловать и позволить влачить жалкое существование опозоренного раба. Выбор, выбор...

Хуже всего то, что это даже не тайна. Невозможно в течение двух лет спать, есть, сражаться и мочиться рядом с кем-то и не узнать о каждом его маленькие грязные секретики. Особенно когда мочишься. Крэм офигенно гордится тем, что стал прямо-таки мастером в этом деле, раз так долго умудряется скрывать, что мочится не так, как остальные. Это просто требует немного больше усилий. 

Всё же ему не всегда удается ускользнуть на те несколько футов, что позволяют сохранить его тайну. Они должны знать, по крайней мере, некоторые. Когда-то он был новичком в этом деле, и, вероятно, неуклюжим, хотя сейчас отлично наловчился.

Как ни странно, Крэм надеется, что они знают. Несусветная глупость — желать, чтобы твой наиопаснейший секрет был общеизвестным, но ему хочется верить, что они знают и предпочитают помалкивать, а не пребывают в счастливом неведении. Ему хотелось бы думать, что каждый раз, когда они оставляют его погадить в одиночестве или переодеться, это не просто случайность, а способ выразить понимание и поддержку. Это случалось слишком часто. Они обязаны знать. 

Он берёт иглу и, стараясь не всхлипывать, неуклюже изгибается, чтобы достать до раны. Даже если бы Крэм хоть немного умел зашивать раны — а он не умеет — задуманное неосуществимо. Дело даже не в шитье, в конце концов, он сын портного, но он не знает, с чего начать. Ладно, можно просто наложить повязку, это не так уж и сложно. Тут есть горшок с чем-то настолько вонючим, что это может быть только лекарством. Ну не может оно так плохо пахнуть и не быть целебным, так что он щедро смазывает рану, шипя от боли. 

Перевязыванию раны мешает кожаная утяжка на груди, которая слишком сильно давит на поврежденную кожу. Может, снять её, ведь это в какой-то мере снизит боль? Но какая, на хрен, разница? Да, так будет удобнее, но при этом он будет чувствовать себя так, словно они победили. Раз уж он вынужден бежать, то сделает это как Крэм. Он хмурится. Из-за этих сисек всё и началось. Он заматывает свою кожаную утяжку с таким жгучим негодованием, что никакой боли с этим не сравниться. 

— Сиськи Андрасте, — шипит он, затем усмехается, развеселившись от этого выражения. Он слегка приподнимает лицо, как полагается при обращении к святой пророчице. — У тебя когда-либо возникала эта проблема? — спрашивает он, но не удостаивается ответа. Ещё бы. Для женщины, так любящей все эти проклятые песнопения, она не слишком-то общительна. 

А ещё у Андрасте наверняка была броня, подогнанная под её изгибы, так что от её ответа не так уж много пользы. Конечно, грудь мешает даже тогда, когда ничего против неё не имеешь — вряд ли побежишь в бой с сиськами наперевес. 

Эта мысль заставляет его засмеяться, немного истерично... и — ох, Создатель, как же это больно! Он, хрипя, хватается за бок в попытке облегчить боль. Нужно убираться отсюда и срочно найти целителя. Так себе план, но другого нет, так что придётся придерживаться этого. У него есть немного денег, кое-какая одежда и маленький клинок. Клинок он бы предпочел заменить на что-то другое, но задерживаться нельзя. 

Ничего не остается, кроме как надеть доспех, или по крайней мере ту его часть, которая не сразу выдаст, что он солдат. Он отрывает знаки отличия, пытаясь подавить вспыхивающее чувство протеста. Они ведь честно заслужены. Проклятье, это до усрачки несправедливо!

Он идёт быстро и тихо, но лагерь живет своей жизнью. Он опускает голову и старается не хромать, но у самого края врезается в Цыпа, и тот оглядывает его с удивлением на лице.

— Капитан? Вы же должны... — начинает он, но Крэм быстро шикает на его.

— Я должен идти, Цып, — говорит он, даже не зная, что скажет дальше. — Они... Целитель...

Цыпу наверняка заметно, насколько Крэму больно, и по тому, как Крэм двигается, и по тому, как говорит. Цып хватает его за локоть. 

— Крэм? Ты в порядке?

Крэм старается не слишком сильно опираться на долгожданную поддержку.

— Мне надо идти, — оцепенело повторяет он. — Мне надо...

Цып буравит его долгим взглядом.

— Я могу дать тебе двадцать минут, — наконец говорит он, ослабляя хватку. Цып снимает с плеча ранец, сует в дрожащие руки Крэма, украдкой оглядываясь по сторонам. Затем говорит: — Иди!

Крэм не успевает поблагодарить его, но не из-за нехватки времени — из-за нехватки слов. Он кивает, затаив дыхание, и срывается в неуклюжий бег, напутствуемый лёгким тычком в спину. 

Они знают. Они знают.

Крэму хочется упасть в грязь и зарыдать, очень хочется.

Но он этого не делает.

 

***

 

Здесь жарко, сухо, земля уходит из под ног, а каждый шаг — сраный абсолют боли. И как одному человеку может так не везти?

В ранце Цыпа нашлись вода, еда и немного денег, но деньги бесполезны вдали от цивилизации, а вода никак не заменит лекарств. Тем не менее, это был щедрый дар, и хотя Крэм никогда больше не увидит Цыпа, он чувствует себя в долгу перед ним. Сможет ли он послать ему весточку? Попросить кого-нибудь проставиться за него? 

Глупо размышлять об этом, когда неизвестно, переживёт ли он следующие двенадцать часов. Если он не умрёт от раны, то ему всё равно придётся отбиваться от тех, кто погонится за ним, хотя Цып попытается пустить их по ложному следу.

Крем наклоняется, упираясь руками в колени, и позволяет себе минуту отчаянья и жалости к себе. Только одну. Каждый дюйм тела болит, порой кажется, что никогда не получится отдышаться, никогда не удастся перевести дух или добиться того, чтобы его оставили в покое.

За эти несколько лет он поверил — или понадеялся, — что его новая жизнь — навсегда. Завёл друзей. Был счастлив.

Он с неослабевающей благодарностью вспоминает о Цыпе, отдавшем ему свой ранец.

В этот раз всё по-другому, потому что теперь он солдат, у него есть оружие и припасы, и он куда лучше может позаботиться о себе. Он прошёл долгий путь от испуганного беглеца в украденной отцовской одежде до солдата, и будь он проклят, если позволит себя этого лишить. 

Если Крэм правильно оценил направление своего поспешного ухода, то он находится где-то милях в десяти от границы, там, где на карте отмечена небольшая россыпь строений. Вообще-то у него хорошая память на такое, но паника заставляет сомневаться в себе. Десять миль это примерно четыре часа с его скоростью. Слишком медленно для спасающего свою жизнь беглеца, хоть он и старается идти как можно быстрее. Каждый шаг отдается жгучей болью в боку.

Он отталкивается от колен, заставляя себя выпрямиться несмотря на обжигающую боль. А вот хрен им всем. Он дойдёт за три часа. 

 

***

 

Повезло так повезло — тут имелась таверна, дешевая и в стороне от дороги, что просто идеально. А ещё тихая и непримечательная, как и сам Крэм, горбящийся и покрытый дорожной пылью. Он не осмеливается показать, что ранен. Вдруг прогонят — трупы вредят ведению дел и нервируют прибирающих комнаты эльфов. Не то чтобы Крэм намеревается стать трупом, но дела его плохи.

"Действительно очень плохи", — думает он, раздеваясь в снятой комнате. Пахнет рана тоже не слишком хорошо, и это беспокоит сильнее всего. Он ощущал такой запах раньше, и куда чаще, чем хотелось бы, хоть он всегда и шёл от других. От тех, чьи дни были уже сочтены. Этот запах не обнадёживает.

Он промывает рану, заматывает чистой повязкой и оценивает своё положение. Оно не такое уж и хорошее, но всё же немного улучшилось. По крайней мере, теперь у него есть кровать, горячая еда и достаточно денег, чтобы продержаться неделю. Если его в ближайшие несколько дней не отыщут, то он спокойно может остаться тут на некоторое время, чтобы восстановиться, а когда окрепнет, пересечёт границу. Затем... Ну, об этом он тоже когда-нибудь подумает. Сейчас рана — его главная проблема, и именно с этим он намеревается разобраться в первую очередь. 

Спустившись вниз, он решает осторожно походить между столами и высмотреть кого-либо, кто сможет помочь ему. О том, что надо было продумать дальнейшие шаги и придумать, как он умудрился получить такую рану, он понимает только когда покупает выпивку дружелюбно выглядящему антиванцу. Но даже думать сейчас — так изнурительно.

Откровенно говоря, только к антиванцу он и решается подойти. В одном углу таверны шепчется группа подозрительно выглядящих торговцев, а возле бара толпится разношёрстный отряд уже напившихся путешественников, сопровождаемый кунари — ни больше ни меньше. Кунари пялится на Крэма, и это очень нервирует. Крэм решительно встречает его взгляд, не желая показывать слабость. 

Через двадцать минут болтовни и за пять минут до того, как можно будет незаметно перевести разговор на эльфийский корень, дверь за спиной Крэма распахивается, и — дерьмо! — раздается звон брони, которую он узнает где угодно. 

Бармен угодливо подскакивает, и Крэм чудом не обливает пивом вычурный дублет антиванца.

— Мы ищем беглеца, — заявляет лейтенант Тевинтера скучным и скрипучим голосом. — Прочёсываем все приграничные таверны, пока не найдём.

Все уставились на солдат, в зале повисло вежливое, но бесполезное молчание. Крэм тоже наполовину поворачивается к ним, чтобы не показаться непочтительным, но держит лицо в тени.

— Напоминаю, — резко произносит солдат, — что укрывательство дезертиров...

— А как они выглядят? — встревает бармен, отчаянно пытаясь продемонстрировать содействие.

Солдаты обмениваются неуверенными взглядами, и Крэм едва сдерживает смех. Как всегда. Хер им дали, а не описание. 

— Женщина, — бурчит один из них. 

 

Лицо Крэма вспыхивает. Он сжимает кулаки. 

 

— Тяжело ранена, вероятно, далеко не уйдет. 

Крэм задерживает дыхание, по залу бегут шепотки, но никто ничего не говорит. Он отпускает нож, за который схватился, даже не заметив этого.

— Ничего не припоминаешь?

— Ох, никого такого не было, — говорит бармен с явным облегчением.

Солдат пожимает плечами и хлопает монетами по барной стойке.

— Раз уж мы здесь, можно пропустить по кружке. 

— Разумеется.

Кунари громко и неодобрительно фыркает — он и вообще не похож на склонного к дипломатии типа, — а потом пронзительно смотрит прямо в глаза Крэма. "Я знаю", — говорит этот взгляд. Но ничего больше. Просто "я знаю твой секрет". 

Крэм пристально смотрит в ответ, скорее ошарашено, чем вызывающе. Мгновения бегут, складываясь в вечность. Это же кунари, им нельзя доверять, он собирается сдать его... 

...но, наконец, кунари отводит взгляд с очередным неодобрительным фырканьем.

— Сраные тевинтерцы, — бормочет он и поворачивается к бару.

Крэм втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, взбешенный и напуганный одновременно, и поспешно прощается со своим приятелем-антиванцем. Почему кунари его не сдал? Это такой способ подгадить Империуму, или дела тевинтерцев — это дела тевинтерцев, и они его не волнуют? Может, кунари хочет его потом этим шантажировать?

Ничего-то он по-настоящему о кунари не знает, да и не интересовался ими никогда. Знает, что их надо бояться, но не почему, зачем и надо ли вообще. 

Какими бы ни были намерения кунари, Крэму, в общем-то, кранты. Он не может дальше искать целителя — они уже будут предупреждены о дезертире, и в силу специфики своего занятия раскроют его тайну... Крэм вяло думает, что сдохнет в одиночестве во вшивой таверне: или в постели от лихорадки, или здесь, в баре, в драке с людьми, которые всего несколько часов назад были его боевыми товарищами. 

Мысли путаются, голова раскалывается, звуки и цвета доходят в виде эха и пятен. Он вылезет в окно, вот что он сделает. Перелезет через стену и доберётся до следующего города, ползком, если понадобится. Он не может умереть здесь. Не для того он так далеко зашёл, чтобы умереть здесь. 

Он почти доходит до коридора, когда его ноги решают, что с них достаточно, и подламываются. Он хватается за стену, и это осталось бы незамеченным, не издай его антиванский друг обеспокоенный возглас, настороживший солдат. 

Они налетают прежде, чем Крэм успевает встать, и тащат его через весь зал. 

И он сопротивляется. Да, сопротивляется! Он выхватывает свой нож, бьёт вслепую по чьей-то руке, и даже когда нож выкручивают из его пальцев, продолжает сопротивляться изо всех сил, лихорадочно и отчаянно. Ему нечего терять. Их четверо против одного, а Крэм полудохлый. Некрасиво.

Его волокут в заднюю комнату, он пинается и кусается, а его живот сводит от осознания ждущих его ужасов. Солдаты не хотят его убивать, им это не приказывали, но Крэм их вынудит. Он не хочет дожить до того, что сейчас произойдёт. Кровь гремит в ушах, он едва разбирает их слова. И это сродни благословению, хотя он легко может догадаться об общей сути.

Он на полу, все вокруг кричат, и вдруг появляется кунари. Крэм бросает на него дикий взгляд, на какое-то безумное мгновение подумав, что тот решил помочь солдатам. 

— Эй, — доброжелательно говорит кунари, словно у них тут дружеская посиделка за кружкой пива, — может, оставите мою подругу в покое?

Подругу? 

Солдаты поворачиваются к кунари, и Крэм, пользуясь возможностью, пинает одного по лодыжке. Глупо. Им движут исключительно ужас и ненависть, он хочет просто любым способом причинить им боль, как бы мало сил у него на это ни осталось.

Солдаты набрасываются на него с ещё больше яростью, и сквозь затуманивающую рассудок боль Крэм слышит:

— Эй! Эй!

Какое кунари до этого дело? Зачем он тут?

Кунари теперь отвешивает удары, а Крэм пытается подняться, цепляясь за ножку стола. Про него почти забыли. Неудивительно. Когда другой вашей целью становится огромный рогатый великан с висящим на спине топором, то понятно, что истекающее кровью недоразумение на полу перестает быть угрозой. Хотя на этот раз Крэм счастлив не принимать это на свой счёт.

Солдаты отвлеклись, и Крэм пользуется этим, неважно, кровоточащее он недоразумение или нет. Он хватает бутылку с ближайшего стола и разбивает её о голову одного из солдат. Сработало. Двое готовы, двое на ногах. В груди Крэма разгорается искорка надежды, что он, возможно, переживёт этот... 

Кунари яростно ревёт от боли — Крэм не знает, что там случилось, но видит кровь и солдата, который спокойно поворачивается к Крэму и впечатывает его в стену. Крэм не сдаётся, получает несколько пинков, но затем всё словно застилает туманом, а предплечье на его горле давит с силой, предсказывающей скорый конец. 

Следующее, что Крэм осознает — он лежит на полу, все четверо солдат мертвы, а кунари, присевший рядом с ним, выглядит изрядно потрепанным. Кунари прижимает тряпку к правой половине лица, но при этом ухмыляется.

— Неплохо, малыш, — говорит он почти с гордостью. 

Крэм горько смеется и заходится в болезненном хрипе.

— Ну, я бы так не сказал. 

— А я бы сказал, учитывая, что тебе еле удавалось на ногах держаться. — Кунари отмахивается от суетящегося слева мужика с банкой мази. — Я в порядке, тут есть ещё кем заняться. 

— Твой глаз...

— Я в порядке, — повторяет кунари, хотя это явно не так. Тряпка вся в крови, и он вздрагивает, когда сдвигает её. — Кстати, я Бык, а это Стёжка. Просто скажи ему, где у тебя болит, и он всё исправит.

— Везде, — хрипит Крэм, всё еще выискивая подвох. 

Стёжка начинает осматривать лицо Крэма, а Бык усмехается.

— Бьюсь об заклад, что они выгнали тебя, потому что ты женщина, а? У тебя есть яйца, а им такое не по нутру. — Он пожимает плечами. — Они многое потеряли. 

— Не женщина. — Крэм скрипит зубами — Стёжка, нахмурившись, ощупывает его бок. Вот срань, теперь выбора точно не осталось, а они ему и так уже сильно помогли. Морщась, он указывает на рану. 

— Ошибся, — говорит Бык, продолжая смотреть на него одним глазом. — Прости, парень.

Впервые в жизни перед Крэмом извинились. 

Стёжка разматывает повязку, и Бык сочувственно присвистывает. 

— Красотища, а? — весело говорит Стёжка. Но Крэм видит его браваду насквозь. Всё плохо, всё настолько плохо, что ему достаточно взглянуть на выражение лица Быка, чтобы понять это.

— Долийка, — зовёт Стёжка, — я знаю, что это не по твоей части, но мне бы сейчас действительно не помешала магия. 

Эльфийка позади него складывает на груди руки.

— Магия? Я не понимаю, о чём ты...

— Не сейчас, Долийка, — рычит Бык, и она нервозно опускает руки. — Сейчас не время для шуток.

— Правильно... 

— Я отказываюсь умирать здесь, — у Крэма едва хватает сил на негодующий шёпот. — Я здесь не умру. 

— Вот это сила духа! — слышит он восхищённый голос Быка и удивляется, почему Стёжка извиняется.

Пронзительная боль в боку отвечает на этот вопрос, и его тело наконец-то делает то, о чём он мечтал последние десять часов: с благодарностью отключается.

 

***

 

Когда он просыпается, за окном стоит день. Сырой, но тёплый. Голова немного кружится — явное свидетельство того, как много крови он потерял. Или что его напоили чем-то, снимающим боль. Или и то, и другое. 

Неважно, сейчас ему хорошо. Тут тепло, мягко, чисто, никто не пытается его убить. Сложно волноваться о чём-то, кроме этих основных фактов. Его почти не беспокоит, где он — Крэм только надеется, что может остаться здесь подольше. 

Крэм не сразу открывает глаза, наслаждаясь приятной дремотой. Но он слышит голоса. 

— Шеф, тебе пора перестать подбирать всякий сброд вроде этого, — говорит кто-то. — Я не могу штопать их всех.

— Разумеется, можешь, — говорит Бык, и судя по звуку, хлопает Стёжку по спине. — Ты отлично справляешься.

Крэм шевелится. С усилием открывает глаза и проталкивает слова сквозь пересохшее горло:

— Так я не умер?

— Нет, но пытался, — ворчит Стёжка.

Крэм смеётся. Это уже не так больно.

Бык усмехается, искренне и заразительно. У него появилась повязка на глазу и несколько одинаковых порезов на той же стороне лица. Крэм не может избавиться от некоторого чувства вины.

— Что случилось?

Бык следит за его взглядом. Ухмылка становится злорадной.

— Он заплатил за это, не волнуйся. А я получил достойное возмещение за глаз. 

Крэм вздрагивает, не зная, извиниться ли (это ведь кунари) или поблагодарить (это же кунари). Останавливается на чем-то среднем:

— Я в долгу перед тобой.

— Да ни хрена ты мне не должен, — с неожиданной горячностью говорит Бык и добавляет с прежним весёлым дружелюбием: — Если ты этого не хочешь. — Он машет бумагами перед лицом Крэма: — Нашёл у одного из твоих друзей внизу. Крэмизиус Акласси, ага?

— Крэм.

— Крэм? Мне нравится. Коротко и хлёстко. — Бык показывает на себя. — А я Железный Бык. Стёжку ты знаешь, хотя в основном валялся без сознания — спасибо Долийке. Лучше об этом не болтать, но она неплохо шарит во всех этих магических штуках. Остальные отдыхают внизу, а все вместе они — "Боевые Быки".

— "Боевые Быки" Быка? — фыркает Крэм. 

— Неплохо звучит, да? — Бык бросает на него взгляд, потом снова смотрит в бумаги. — Итак, капитан Акласси, который, как я вижу, вскоре стал бы лейтенантом: два года службы, всякие похвалы, хорошие отзывы от всех...

— Исключительно ценный боец армии Тевинтера, — шутит Крэм, — или ты пропустил ту часть, где меня пытались арестовать и казнить?

Бык наклоняется вперёд.

— Но ведь ты хорош.

— В бою-то? Да, хорош. Это с остальным у них возникли проблемы. 

— И тебе нравилась такая жизнь?

— Я... — Крэм кусает губы. — Да, нравилась. 

— Тебе нравится сражаться? Хочешь заняться этим снова?

— Это что, собеседование? — заявляет Крэм, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Да?

— Если хочешь, думай так, — говорит Бык, буравя его взглядом единственного глаза. — Я бы мог найти тебе применение.

— Предлагаешь работать на Кун?

Крэм качает головой. Он чувствует, что это плохо. Точнее, он чувствует, что должен чувствовать, что это плохо.

— Не напрямую. — Бык пожимает плечами. — Я работаю на Кун, но ты будешь работать на меня.

— Как именно? 

— В основном, сражаться, — ухмыляется Бык. — Если повезёт, то с драконами. 

— Если повезёт? — Крэм прищуривается. — Ты меня разыгрываешь.

Лицо Быка озаряется радостью.

— Ничто не сравнится с добрым боем с драконом! Ты когда-нибудь сражался с ними?

— Конечно же, нет!

— А хочешь? — с восторженным видом спрашивает Бык.

Крэм теряет дар речи, разрываясь между инстинктивным "нет" и растущим любопытством, удивляющим его самого. Это же... это же кунари...

— Как насчёт следующего, Крэм, — говорит Бык. — Ты отдохнёшь, мы увезем тебя отсюда, прежде чем снова нагрянут тевинтерцы, и ты выполнишь вместе с нами несколько заказов. Посмотришь, как оно тебе понравится.

На лице Быка, распухшем от предназначавшихся Крэму побоев, расцветает теплая и дружелюбная улыбка. 

Это кунари. 

И этот кунари говорит "тевинтерцы" так, словно это что-то плохое, но при этом не имеющее отношения к Крэму. Этот кунари назвал его другом и потом встрял в драку, словно он сделал бы то же самое для любого другого незнакомца в таверне. Этот кунари извинился перед ним.

Бык продолжает с усмешкой смотреть на него.

— Так что скажешь, парень?

— Конечно, — отвечает Крэм, не в силах удержаться от ответной усмешки. — Почему нет?

 

***

 

Стёжка отлично поработал над его боком, но даже с добротной перевязкой и выданным для жевания эльфийским корнем, рану всё равно охрененно печёт. Ночью они пересекают границу, и Крэм без остановки бормочет ругательства себе под нос.

Он находится гораздо дальше, чем загадывал сорок восемь часов назад, и к тому же ему не одиноко: вокруг слышны беззлобные переругивания "Боевых Быков".

А еще рядом Бык, болтающий без остановки, которому все безоговорочно подчиняются. На первый взгляд Бык держится довольно расслабленно, шутит и любезничает, но на самом деле, пока они на земле Тевинтера, он напряжён, как струна. Он собран и пристально осматривает единственным глазом округу. Бык держится поблизости от Крэма, который старается не выказать испытываемую им боль, но Бык словно видит сквозь повязку. Даже если и нет, всё равно командира не обманешь. 

— У тебя есть последняя возможность сказать "прощай" родной стране, — непринуждённо бросает Бык и пожимает плечами, снижая напыщенность сказанного. — У тебя есть семья, которой хотелось бы послать весточку?

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Крэм, но всё же решает оглянуться. — Не видел их много лет. 

— Понятно, — говорит Бык и больше не возвращается к этой теме. Его пальцы слегка поглаживают рукоять топора. Он произносит почти нерешительно: — У нас в Кун есть такие, как ты.

— Такие, как я? — с прохладцей в голосе переспрашивает Крэм.

— Которые родились одного пола, но ведут жизнь другого. 

— Вот как. — Раздражение Крэма вскипает и выплёскивается наружу, возможно, несоразмерно. — Вы тоже выбиваете из них дерьмо? 

— Нет, мы так не делаем, — спокойно говорит Бык. 

— Славно, — огрызается Крэм, всё ещё кипя от гнева. — Браво!

Чего ему надо? Сраную медаль? Очернить Тевинтер тем, что в нем есть такие, как Крэм? 

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — говорит Бык с мягкостью, идущей вразрез со всем его обликом. — Я просто хотел сказать, что это не имеет значения. Не только для меня. Для нас.

— Проехали, — говорит Крэм, сглатывая появившуюся во рту горечь. 

Кивнув, Бык умолкает, и какое-то время они идут молча. 

— Я ценю всё, что ты для меня сделал, — слегка запинаясь, наконец говорит Крэм. — Спасибо.

— Это обычная порядочность. 

— Ты остался без глаза. — Крэм расстроенно вздыхает. 

Бык пожимает плечами, спокойно, без горечи. Потом усмехается и показывает на лицо.

— А с повязкой-то круче выглядит, а?

— Гораздо круче, — споткнувшись, соглашается Крэм. Этот гигант удивляет его, но с ним, безусловно, легко. Неожиданно Крэм осознает, что Бык ему нравится. — Тоже, что ли, раздобыть такую? 

— Лучше не надо, — смеется Бык. — Хватит с тебя шрамов, для одной-то недели. Тебе строго рекомендовано не попадать в неприятности. 

— Говорит тот, кто тайно выводит меня из Тевинтера. 

— Вот видишь, я стараюсь держать тебя подальше от неприятностей. Империум прямо-таки магнит для подобного рода событий, тебе лучше уйти оттуда. 

— Неприятности сами находят меня, — говорит Крэм шутливо, однако настроен он серьёзно. — Никак не могу от них избавиться. 

— Тогда ты в правильной компании. Но это ненадолго, — отвечает Бык с усмешкой, по которой становится ясно: он говорит то, что имеет в виду. Потом внимательно смотрит на бок Крэма и добавляет: — Как там у тебя дела?

— Ты про эту резьбу на моем теле? — со смешком уточняет Крэм. — Просто замечательно, Шеф!

Последнее слово вырывается естественно и легко, и Бык улыбается, широко и удивлённо.

— Не смей больше истекать кровью на моих руках, лейтенант, — отвечает он, и это тоже звучит естественно.

Крэм не привык к какой-либо естественности и открытости. 

 

***

 

Они медленно едут по Неварре, с частыми остановками и долгими ночевками, — в основном из-за него, понимает Крэм. Он и хотел бы ощутить себя виноватым, но не получается, потому что "Боевые Быки" безудержно радуются любой возможности заглянуть в таверну. 

Они направляются в Орлей, объясняет Бык, выпив шестую пинту эля за вечер. Крэму, кстати, категорически запрещено пить спиртное до полного выздоровления — так распорядился Стёжка. У них есть заказ от неких лордов на западе, на бандитов или что-то вроде этого, а ещё Быку там что-то надо сделать для Кун. Крэм понимает, что не хочет расспрашивать о подробностях, да и вообще они его не интересуют. Это дела Быка, а Крэм, вопреки здравому смыслу, ему доверяет. Как и "Боевые Быки". Просто пусть укажет направление, и они пойдут туда. 

Боль в боку слабеет с каждым днём, рана срастается, и от этого Крэм чувствует себя увереннее.

А ещё есть "Боевые Быки", которые легко и непринуждённо приняли его в свои ряды. Крэм умеет ладить с такими, как они, и с каждым днём понимает их всё лучше и лучше. Скорнячка бросает слово "шем" с той же интонацией, как Бык говорит "тевинтерцы", выражая неприязнь, но к Крэму это не относится. Стёжка постоянно ворчит, что Крэм пытается испортить результат его трудов, но Крэм понимает, что ворчание это напускное, и учится относиться к этому с улыбкой. Он уговорами ухитряется выпросить разрешение выпить эля, и Стёжка вздыхает и бурчит, прежде чем капитулировать. Однако Крэм не пьёт выпрошенный эль. Это было бы неправильно. 

Долийка обманчиво мягкая, заботливая — и вместе с тем безрассудная и опасная, она беззлобно поддразнивает его своим пронзительным голосом. Иногда, оставшись с ним наедине, Долийка тайком дышит себе на руки, и её дыхание потрескивает от мороза. Потом она прикладывает холодные ладони к его лбу — Крэма ещё иногда лихорадит, особенно когда они долго в пути и боль в боку усиливается. Он понимает, что об этом лучше не заговаривать, и даже благодарить её нельзя. Он закрывает глаза и думает, во что превращается его жизнь, если он так близко подпускает к себе магию. Наверное, во что-то такое, о чём он и не мечтал. Побывав в шаге от смерти, приобретаешь какое-то странное спокойствие при взгляде на то, чего с детства учат бояться. Думаешь: да пошло оно всё.

Глыба любит громко петь всякую похабщину. Они все это поют, но Глыба громче всех, и ему нравится болтать без умолку обо всём подряд, особенно после нескольких бутылок пива. Хмурик любит слушать, и с этим сложнее всего, потому что Крэм не знает, что сказать. В конце концов он начинает рассказывать об армии, и постепенно замечает, что прошлое воспринимается уже не так болезненно. Разоблачение вспоминается с ностальгией, а затем становится просто воспоминанием. 

Но кто он теперь? Тоже "Боевой Бык"? Или попутчик с дыркой в боку, с которым неожиданно хорошо обращаются? Он подозревает, что пока второе, но хотелось бы стать первым. 

Бык обращается к нему "Лейтенант", остальные следуют его примеру. Иногда он зовёт Крэма посидеть над картой, обсудить расположение бандитов и тактические позиции. Крэм охотно соглашается — он хорошо в этом разбирается, но хочет чего-то большего, какого-нибудь более осязаемого участия, и Бык это видит. 

— Сначала вылечись, а уж потом лезь в драку, — говорит ему Бык с весельем во взгляде. 

Бык, пьющий больше всех, хохочущий громче всех, встающий после всех и смущающийся, когда его видят выходящим утром не из своей комнаты — всё ещё опекает его. Он не похож ни на одного знакомого Крэму командира, и это к лучшему. 

Крэм многим обязан ему, что бы Бык ни говорил.

 

***

 

Где-то посреди Орлея они слышат пронзительный визг, эхом отразившийся от скал. Визг настолько внезапен, что Крэм неосознанно пригибается. 

— Что это за хрень? — удивляется Скорнячка.

Они принимаются шептаться, все — кроме Быка, на мгновение сжавшего губы.

— Тихо, — приказывает он. 

 

Отряд повинуется и дальше идёт молча, неосознанно смыкаясь вокруг Крэма, которого это одновременно радует и расстраивает. Он бы сказал им, что почти выздоровел и вовсе не стеклянный, но им приказали соблюдать тишину. С другой стороны, рана сегодня разболелась, и ему гораздо спокойнее от понимания, что его спина прикрыта. 

Визг повторяется.

— Дерьмо, — стонет Бык. 

— Шеф, ты знаешь что-то такое, чего не знаем мы? — спрашивает Крэм, держа руку на эфесе меча, которым вряд ли сможет толком воспользоваться. 

— Только то, что оно большое, — говорит Бык. — Хотя это, в общем-то, хорошо...

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что это дракон, — вспыхивает Скорнячка, — то я отрежу твои...

— Спокойно, — громко прерывает её Крэм, кладя руку на плечо. — Никто ничего не отрезает, понятно? Нам просто надо молчать, держаться вместе и продолжать идти в...

Визг раздается ещё ближе.

— Ты вообще ничего не говорил о драконе, — раздражённо упрекает Стёжка.

— Не, это не дракон, — слегка разочарованно говорит Бык. 

Крэм едва сдерживает веселую ухмылку. 

— Это всего лишь виверн, — заявляет Бык. 

— "Всего лишь"? — шипит Стёжка, когда Крэм загораживает ему обзор. 

— Виверн? Ты уверен?

— Голосом похож, — говорит Бык. — Я не ожидал их здесь встретить, но ты же знаешь Орлей... 

— О да, Орлей, тут же виверны выскакивают из каждого гребаного куста, — продолжает огрызаться Скорнячка. — Это же Орлей.

— Хватит, — говорит Крэм, по-прежнему держа её за плечо. — Надо идти дальше.

Для них он незнакомый чужак, неизвестно, умеющий ли обращаться с мечом, да и вообще тевинтерец, но они к нему прислушиваются. 

Потому что его советы дельные. 

И десяти минут не проходит, как снова раздаётся визг виверна. Скорнячка стонет так, словно это её гложет боль, а не Крэма, но он заставляет её замолчать. Виверн явно нацелился на них, и столкновение неизбежно. Бык бросает обеспокоенный взгляд на Крэма, и это его подхлёстывает — они о нём волнуются. Они думают, что он не справится. Крэм выпрямляется и, хотя одолженные ему доспехи местами сидят свободно, смотрит в ответ вызывающе и гордо. 

— Никогда раньше не сражался с драконом, — говорит он. — Так что буду рад любым советам.

— Виверн — это не дракон, — поправляет Бык, доставая топор.

— Ага, — соглашается Крэм, ощущая нарастающий кураж, — но это шанс попрактиковаться. 

Бык улыбается слабо и неохотно, но улыбается. При виде этого Крэму кажется, что он может всё. Он слышит, как Скорнячка натягивает лук, слышит глухой стук посоха Долийки о землю. 

— Мы не будем искать его, — говорит Бык, опережая возможные вопросы. — Не в этот раз. Но он сам может напасть на нас.

Скорнячка насмешливо фыркает, а через секунду предсказание Быка сбывается, к тому же с лихвой. Два виверна появляются словно из ниоткуда, пикируя со скалы на крыльях с рваными краями, и визжат так громко, что у Крэма чуть не сдают нервы. 

— Гляньте-ка, он привел друга, — слабо выдыхает Долийка.

— Долийка и Глыба со мной, — приказывает Бык с далёким от радости выражением на лице. — Крэм, остаешься со Скорнячкой и Хмуриком. Стёжка, займись чем-нибудь полезным.

Бой — дело знакомое, и к Крэму возвращается уверенность. Скорнячка и Хмурик выжидающе смотрят на него, сжимая в руках оружие. Да, он ранен, не в форме и давно не тренировался, но он жив. У них всё получится.

Поэтому он отдает приказ, и они идут к меньшему из вивернов. Хмурик первый, Крэм позади. Как правило, он никогда в тылах не отсиживался, и потому чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, но сейчас его главнейшая задача — выжить. Хмурик, похоже, это понимает. 

Скорнячка нацеливает стрелу на виверна, но делает это как-то странно. Крэм до этого видел её только с кинжалами, и, наверное, опасение отражается на его лице.

— Не боись, босс. Я брала уроки стрельбы у Долийки, — улыбается она, заметив его взгляд. 

— Вот срань, надеюсь, что это не так, — шепчет он, но страхи оказываются беспочвенными.

Скорнячка подшутила над ним, первая же стрела быстро и метко летит туда, куда она ее нацелила. Крэм прежде никогда не руководил стрелками, и открывшиеся возможности его интригуют.

— Скорнячка, бей по глазам! — шипит он, и она со смешком подчиняется.

Стрелы летят быстро и часто, и вот ослепший на один глаз виверн молотит лапами по земле рядом с собой. Возможно, полностью потеряв зрение, он станет только опаснее, и Крэм мотает головой, останавливая готовую выстрелить во второй глаз Скорнячку. Как только виверн понимает, что смотрит лишь одним глазом, то немного успокаивается и поворачивается так, чтобы лучше их видеть. Хмурик отвлекает зверя спереди, а Крэм, воспользовавшись появившимся слепым пятном, подбирается ближе, чтобы вонзить меч в уязвимое место. Он не осмеливается двигаться в полную силу: чувствует, как рана вот-вот откроется, чувствует, как натягиваются края...

Виверн снова нападает, Хмурик уходит в глухую защиту и пытается вымотать зверя. 

— Теперь другой глаз! — кричит Крэм Скорнячке. 

 

Та кивает и попадает в цель с первого раза.

А она хороша! Виверн откидывает голову назад, и Крэм вонзает меч в чешуйчатый живот, а Хмурик подбегает к голове и отрубает её одним ударом. Задыхаясь, Крэм нечленораздельно вопит от радости. 

— Отлично, — говорит он и одобрительно хлопает по руке Скорнячки. Через мгновение они бросаются на помощь Быку.

Глыба лежит на земле. Долийка едва стоит на ногах, посылая слабые морозные вспышки из посоха.

— Яд, — цедит сквозь зубы Скорнячка, натягивая лук. — Эти идиоты подошли слишком близко. 

— Легко так говорить, когда у тебя лук, — говорит Крэм. 

 

Скорнячка морщится. Хмурик вопросительно смотрит на него, точно ждёт разрешения. Крэм кивает. От понимания того, как легко они подчиняются его командам, слегка кружится голова — так это приятно.

— Зайди за спину, — приказывает он, затем переводит взгляд на Скорнячку: — Виверн хромает, сосредоточься на этом. 

— Шеф отманивает виверна на себя, — заявляет та, и Крэм мысленно стонет. Вот тебе и держись подальше от неприятностей.

— Понял, — отвечает он и с тихими проклятьями начинает карабкаться за Хмуриком на выветрившийся утёс, даже толком не придумав плана действий. Ну, не совсем так: план есть. Он состоит в том, чтобы убить эту проклятую тварь и, желательно, не убиться в процессе. Стёжка давал ему мазь и требовал обрабатывать кожу вокруг раны, чтобы та при заживлении оставалась эластичной, но Крэм постоянно пренебрегал этим. Но теперь, честное слово, он будет выполнять все распоряжения Стёжки неукоснительно. 

Бык принимает на себя основной натиск зверя, но судя по лицу, он доволен. Крэм впервые видит сражающегося Быка, и это зрелище такое же великолепное, как он себе представлял. Это круче, чем после сотрясения мозга наблюдать сквозь муть от заливающей глаза крови, как Бык выбивает дерьмо из солдат. Это — потрясающе. 

Помощь Крэма даже не потребовалась бы, если бы не внезапный вскрик Долийки. Бык резко оборачивается, и виверн пользуется открывшейся возможностью: сбивает Быка с ног ударом чешуйчатой лапы и победно визжит.

— Глаза! — кричит Крэм в надежде, что Скорнячка его услышит. Ему нужно отвлечь зверя. Это немного рискованно, виверн трясет головой от невыносимой боли, но Крэм осторожно выбирает позицию и, используя движения виверна для усиления собственного удара, вонзает меч ему в шею.

Требуется два удара, чтобы полностью отрубить голову, и это не самый лучший бой Крэма с точки зрения изящества, или мастерства, или чего-нибудь ещё, но это сражение невероятно. Просто невероятно. 

Лежащий в грязи Бык слегка удивлено улыбается ему, словно до сих пор не верит, что его сбили с ног. Скорнячка помогает Долийке, подставив плечо; Стёжка суетится над Глыбой, но с ними всё в порядке. Даже с Крэмом, хотя он догадывается, что с ним будет, когда спадёт боевой раж. 

— Ну, как тебе разогрев? — спрашивает Бык, и Крэм протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ему встать. — Готов теперь к встрече с настоящим драконом, а?

— Всему своё время, — смеется Крэм, не в силах сдержать радость.

Он идиот, невероятно удачливый идиот. Сбежал из Тевинтера в Орлей с опасным кунари и теперь намерен драться с драконами. У него нет чувства самосохранения.

— На тебя попал яд?

— Не, — отмахивается Бык и кивает ему. — Я у тебя в долгу. 

— Мы квиты, — твёрдо говорит Крэм.

Бык с радостным рыком одобрительно хлопает его по спине, не соизмеряя силы. Срань, как же это больно! Крэм вздрагивает, и Бык быстро убирает руку с извиняющимся "ой".

Крэм поворачивается к Глыбе. Тот уже стоит на ногах и даже не сильно шатается, а Долийка всё ещё опирается на Скорнячку, но улыбается во весь рот.

Бык кивает ей. 

— Долийка, ты в порядке?

— Возникли лёгкие затруднения из-за виверна, сэр. Но ничего особенного.

— Глыба?

— Чтобы прикончить гнома, надо что-то посерьезнее, Шеф.

— Ненавижу Орлей, — с чувством говорит Скорнячка. 

 

Долийка смеётся, уткнувшись ей в плечо.

— Отличный выстрел, — улыбается Крэм. 

 

Скорнячка недовольно хмыкает, но он думает, что где-то в глубине души, под тремя слоями колючести, ей приятно это слышать. 

 

— Этот ублюдок под конец знатно получил.

— Типичный шем, — говорит она. — Примазывается к славе после того, как я сделала всю работу. 

— Разве я этого не знаю? — Крэм слегка кланяется ей, игриво и то же время искренно. — Ты спасла мою задницу.

Улыбки Скорнячки всегда колкие, но он учится видеть в них ещё и теплоту. 

Бык оглядывает их с гордостью, словно их разношерстный, покрытый синяками и едва стоящий на ногах отряд — лучший из тех, что он видел.

— Давайте-ка найдём себе тёплое местечко, — предлагает он.

 

Все только рады последовать за ним. 

 

***

 

Когда Стёжка отдирает повязку, Крэм готовится к худшему, но рана выглядит лучше, чем ожидает кто-либо из них. Чутка мокнет, да, и кровит с одного края, но не сильно, и даже Стёжка выглядит довольным.

— Никаких нагрузок в ближайшие несколько дней, понял? — предупреждает он. 

Крэм смиренно кивает, а сердце радостно ёкает. Такое чувство, словно удача поворачивается к нему лицом — ну наконец-то. Он отрубил голову виверну, выжил, и...

...И находится среди друзей, несмотря ни на что, захлёбывается от любви к ним, угощающим его элем и с пьяным воодушевлением учащим своим песням.

— Теперь ты настоящий "Боевой Бык", — заявляет ему Глыба, и они все поднимают кружки, а у Крэма от широкой улыбки сводит щёки.   
Гремит хор восторженных и одобрительных криков, Глыба стучит по столу, а Скорнячка шлёпает Крэма по спине. Бык улыбается одним уголком рта, и Крэм, чтобы скрыть прилив эмоций, делает большой глоток эля. 

— Если ты собираешься быть "Боевым Быком", — говорит Бык так серьёзно, что Крэм на мгновение думает, что тот собирается поговорить о чём-то важном, — то ты должен праздновать, как "Боевой Бык".

Снова раздаются одобрительные возгласы, и в итоге Крэм залпом допивает свой эль под их подбадривающие крики. Даже Стёжка, издав вздох смирения, присоединяется к общему хору.

— Только не порви эти проклятые стежки, — пожимая плечами, предупреждает он. — Я буду слишком пьян, чтобы наложить новые.

Бык поднимает Крэма на ноги и направляет к барной стойке. Крэм ощущает приятную расслабленность и туман в голове. Прошлое больше не давит грузом о том, как он облажался, скорее это синяк, на который нажимаешь, чтобы напомнить себе о произошедшем.

Он пьёт кружку за кружкой, хотя вообще-то никогда не увлекался выпивкой, ведь слишком многое приходилось постоянно контролировать, слишком многого приходилось опасаться. Перед тем, как выпить четвёртую пинту, он колеблется — разум по привычке призывает к осторожности, но причин быть осторожным Крэм не видит. Что плохого может случиться? Он перепьёт, вырубится и проснётся, пуская слюни, на дурацких полосатых подштанниках Быка? А почему бы и нет? 

Он колеблется всего лишь мгновение перед тем, как отхлебнуть, но Бык это замечает. Крэм думает, что Бык вообще мало что упускает, и это немного нервирует. Он оглядывается на Быка, приподняв брови, и тот с усмешкой подзывает его к себе. Крэм послушно бредет к его скамейке.

— Ну, Крэм, как тебе Орлей? Надеюсь, тебе не слишком запали в душу слова нашего добродушного солнышка? — спрашивает он, тыча пальцем в Скорнячку. 

— Она его так сильно ненавидит, а? — опустив взгляд, Крэм усмехается. 

— Во всяком случае, она так утверждает. Мы с ней встретились здесь. — Он смотрит на Скорнячку с любовью. — Она пыталась убить меня.

— Похоже на неё.

— Ага! — довольно подтверждает Бык. — Знаешь, на самом деле не я собирал "Боевых Быков".

— Не ты?

— Не в том смысле, что ты думаешь, — хохочет Бык, окидывая любящим родительским взглядом свой отряд. Это и мило, и смешно. — Кучка несчастных неудачников, которая собралась вокруг большого и ужасного папочки-кунари, верно? Думаешь, что я всех их спас, да? 

— Нет?

Крэм неловко пожимает плечами: он думал именно так. Бык спас его. И похоже, примерно то же он сделал и для остальных. У всех них схожая история.

— Когда я приехал в Орлей, я был другим. Мне нужно было набрать отряд, но, наверное, Кун имел в виду что-то другое.

Он посмотрел в сторону Скорнячки, показывающей что-то непристойное при помощи вилки и мясного пирога.

— Наверняка.

— Я не хотел их брать, — с внезапной серьёзностью говорит Бык. — По крайней мере, поначалу. Не я вытаскивал Скорнячку из эльфинажа, и не я помешал храмовникам выследить Долийку. Они сделали это сами.

— Они тебе были не нужны? 

— Конечно, нет. Я собирался набрать отряд, который выглядел бы так, как я задумывал. 

— Как именно?

— Ну, это точно не была... Вот срань, я не хочу знать, что она задумала сделать с этим несчастным пирогом... Это точно не была бы кучка бестолковых проходимцев, а видишь, что в итоге получилось? — Он улыбается Крэму. — Уж если здесь кто и спас кого-то, то это они — меня. 

Крэм, краснея, постукивает пальцами по своей кружке.

— Получается, только я нуждался в спасении.

— Нет. Тебе всего лишь нужно было помочь.

— Конечно. — Крэм не может полностью избавиться от охватившего его чувства разочарования. — Протянуть руку помощи.

— Тут нечего стыдиться, — с нажимом говорит Бык. — Я не мог бы помочь тебе, если бы ты сам не пытался. 

— Я не смог бы пересечь эту проклятую границу и остаться в живых. — Крэм слегка сутулится, и в голосе его слышится горечь. — Если бы тебя там не оказалось...

— Ты должен понять, Крэм, — говорит Бык, — все в отряде не очень-то похожи друг на друга, но они лучшие. Я никого из них не держу из жалости, и ты должен об этом знать. — Откинувшись на спинку скамейки, Бык смотрит прямо на Крэма. — Включая тебя, парень. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, потому что ты отлично подходишь и знаешь своё дело. Я здесь не для того, чтобы дать тебе шанс исправить твою дерьмовую жизнь, это просто одна из возможностей. Если бы пришлось, то я снова бы пожертвовал своим глазом, но не дал бы поступить так с кем-либо, однако я не стал бы потом тащить их жалкие задницы на другой конец Тедаса. Ты мне нравишься. И поэтому ты здесь.

У Крэма стоит ком в горле, но он не подает вида.

— Ты тоже ничего, — говорит он, а потом добавляет: — Для кунари.

Бык смеется и Крэм понимает, что тот даже не обратил внимания на шутку. Бык — это просто Бык, и Крэм последует за ним куда угодно.

— Ну так как, остаешься? — спрашивает Бык.

Если бы Крэм был из благородных, то изобразил бы какую-нибудь хрень вроде поклона или предложил Быку свой меч или своё служение, или отмочил ещё что-нибудь чудное и напыщенное. Но он не благородного рождения, он просто Крэм, и к тому же слегка пьяный, а поклоны только повредят его ране. Вместо этого он хлопает Быка по руке и говорит, что у него нет предложений лучше.

И это равнозначно поклону и прочим излияниям.

А потом они снова пьют и снова поют, и опять пьют, и он просыпается, конечно же, пуская на кого-то слюни. В окне виднеется встающее солнце, голова раскалывается, но ещё слишком рано даже для размышлений о подъёме. Ему слегка неудобно и от этого приятно, Глыба ожидаемо храпит во всю глотку, и Крэм почти уверен, что это локоть Скорнячки впивается ему в спину.

Они лежат вповалку, как мозаика из тел, но у него тут своё место — где-то между плечом Глыбы и коленкой Стёжки, и он никуда отсюда не уйдёт.


End file.
